Conventionally, there is disclosed an electric compressor (for example, refer to Patent Document 1) that includes a motor and a compression element provided in a hermetic casing, and a balance weight is provided at the end of a rotor of the motor. In the electric compressor, the balance weight is formed by laminating a plurality of balance weight plates formed of a circular thin plate, and a plurality of balance adjusting units that is surrounded by a continuous slit and can be cut off is formed on the balance weight plate.
Also, conventionally, there is disclosed a hermetic rotary compressor (for example, refer to Patent Document 2) that includes a motor element and a compression element housed in a sealed container, and a balance weight is fixed to an end ring of a rotor of the motor element. In the hermetic rotary compressor, the balance weight is divided into a single first balance weight and a second balance weight formed of a single or a plurality of thin plates in the axis direction.